Like The Stars, We All Fall
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: "Even the stars, they burn. Some even fall to the earth..." Written for BadeWeek, but never got posted. Enjoy!


**a/n: So, yeah. Hi! This was inspired by Jason Mraz's song, I Won't Give Up. Not his version, though. Christina Grimmie's cover ;) I advise you play it whilst you read. The song itself tells most of the story :) Read on! I hope you enjoy, loves!**

_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise..._

"Morning, babe." He says, as she wakes up. She smiles a (fake) smile and he kisses her nose.

_There's so much there's so much they hold..._

"Your eyes give it all away, you know." He had said one night after a fight. She was trying her hardest to come off like she didn't care. She thought she was doing a good job of hiding her emotions, but he saw right through her. Oh, if he only knew now...

_Just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far to be right where you are..._

From a little girl, scared to show the world who she really was, to the Jade West he sees standing in front of him now. From timidness and fear to confidence and beauty. She's gone through more changes than he cared to count. He always accepted her. Now, though, she's more fearful than ever that he might have lost touch with who she really is.

_How old is your soul?_

"Sixty seven, to be exact" She said matter or factly, with a smile on that beautiful face of her's. "Really, now?" Chuckle. "Yes."

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough..._

"Beck, what's wrong with us?" They were on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "What do you mean?" Came his cautious reply. "You know what I mean," She turned to face him. "We can't seem to do anything right recently. Everything turns into a fight. Everything turns into us both being miserable..." All he did was kiss her. The only thing he knew how to do in situations like these.

_I've given you all my love, I'm still looking up..._

Of all the people to be positive, Jade West was the only one sure that their relationship could somehow be fixed. She kept pouring everything she had into him, into them. He seemed to be the only one that didn't notice how much she was suffering.

_When you're needing your space, I'll do some navigating... I will be patiently waiting to see what you find..._

Once more, he pushed her away. Just a few inches farther. Just a little bit more every time. With every arguement, he thrust her backwards just a bit more. She was hanging by a thread, clinging to what little bit of him she had left.

_'Cause even the stars, they burn. Some even fall to the earth.._

Every couple hit a rough patch every now and then, didn't they? Love is a bumpy road, she had always been told. Some loves even stray so far from the path that it almost seems as if there's nothing left. Just a few memories flashing before your eyes and a pain that could never be forgotten.

_We've got alot to learn, but God know's we're worth it..._

If they weren't, then who was?

_No, I won't give up. No, no._

There had to be something left for her to bring this love back. She just had to find it...

_I'm not going to be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make..._

"Look, I don't think I want to be your boyfriend if we're just going to fight all the time."

"So you want to break up?" Please, no.

"No... That's not what I'm saying..."  
>"Then what <em>are<em> you saying, Beck?"

"... I don't know..."

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough..._

"Beck..."

"Jade... I don't think I can do this anymore..."

"No... Please, Beck. No..."

_I've given you all my love, still looking up..._

"Jade, I know. It's hard for me, too..."  
>"No, Beck. We're not doing this."<p>

"Jade..."

"Three years, Beck. We're not throwing it all away just because of a few bad days."  
>"It hasn't been just a few days, babe. We've been at this for months."<p>

_I give up..._

**a/n: I wrote this for Bade Week. Before the break up in TWC, but being the lazy little biyotch I am, I completely forgot about it. Then, when I was uploading another fic (Watch, I probably didn't post that one), I came across this little docuement. Therefore, this was uploaded and published and, guess what, you probably hated it. Rightly so, because it s u c k s.**

**Also, I know I skipped alot of the song, but whatever. I like it. (Lie.)**

**Reviews are always nice, tell me how much you hated it.**

**Bye, I'm too tired for a nice little cute something to put here. Love ya, yada yada yada.  
>Cat<strong>


End file.
